


第二支舞前（Before Second Dance）

by Alexknowsjack (Taylorsss)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorsss/pseuds/Alexknowsjack
Summary: 舞会中途离场的快速打炮。





	第二支舞前（Before Second Dance）

关上门的那一刻，绿发男子就从后面把她紧紧地压在门上，左手撩开脖子上垂下的几缕头发，嘴唇马上凑上去轻轻舔咬她后颈的敏感地带。他的另一只手顺着后背往下，把拉链拉开，手指探入腿间那个冒着湿气的部位。那片湿透的三角形布料已经没有了存在的意义，于是他两手回到女孩的腿侧用力一拉，内裤就被他扔在地上。他的两双大手肆意在女孩的身上游走，深开的V让她的后背到屁股一览无余，而前面还是遮得密密实实的黑纱。

男人的手紧紧抓着她的腿根，大拇指在已经湿透的软肉中若有若无地撩拨，红发女孩焦急地把屁股向后顶，摩擦男人已经肿胀的裆部。

“佐罗，啊…佐罗…我要你”她回过头，脸颊和耳朵因情欲变得通红，刚刚被吻过的红唇还娇艳欲滴，迷离的眼神在渴求男人给她更多的快感。

绿发男人一把搂过她的细腰，手掌从裙内往上抚摸，他把那碍事的布料往女孩胸前一勾，两个雪白的奶子就弹了出来，把布料紧紧地卡在乳沟中间。男人灵活的手指开始抠弄她一边乳头，拉扯揉搓，下身继续不紧不慢地隔着裤子摩擦她的臀部。等到两个乳头都直挺挺地往外翘着，男人的手就离开了胸前，往下来到修剪整齐的毛发之间。毫不费力地，中指找到了小巧可爱的阴蒂。借着爱液的润滑，他轻柔地在阴蒂上画圈，女孩毫无预警地呻吟出声，手往后勾着男人的脖子寻找支撑。

佐罗感到娜美的身子开始绷紧——这是她高潮来临前的反应——手指就离开了她的阴蒂。在女孩发出抗议之前，佐罗把她半拖半抱来到了梳妆台前，把凳子往旁边一踢，稍微粗鲁地把女孩压在桌上，快速解开皮带，拉下拉链，跳出来的炙热在女孩的臀瓣上弹了一下。他并没有马上进入，而是把肉棒埋在娜美的腿间摩擦，等到足够多的爱液润滑了他的阴茎，他才缓慢地挺身进入。

在适应几次缓慢地抽插之后，佐罗加剧了动作。“啊…啊！！嗯！快点，再…再快点！”娜美双手撑着桌面，乳房紧紧加在两臂之间，镜中毫无保留地反映出随着每次撞击娜美的销魂表情，她的嘴张成O型，眼睛紧闭着，稍微汗湿的头发贴在前额。佐罗一手抓着娜美的肩膀，一手在臀瓣上用力揉搓，借着湿滑，他的大拇指在肛门边缘按压，娜美大叫出声，乳房逃脱了手臂的束缚放肆地在胸前晃动。房间里充斥着肉体撞击的啪啪声和女孩的呻吟，但两人似乎毫不介意，全身心地投入这场欢愉之中。

“嗯…我要射了…”一直沉默的绿发男人终于开口，下身的冲刺变得更加猛烈。

“射…全部射在……里面…啊！”娜美刚说完，男人停下剧烈抽插，用最后几下猛烈的撞击释放了他的全部。与此同时大拇指伸进了女孩肛门，熟练地往上抠压扩张，娜美几下颤抖之后也达到了高潮。

待高潮的余韵稍微平静之后，佐罗退出女孩的体内，拉上裤链。娜美还保持着趴在桌上的姿势，大口喘着气。佐罗把她抱到梳妆台上坐着，头埋在那对因为撞击变得微微泛红的奶子中间，用嘴按摩吮吸殷红的凸起。

“嗯…佐罗…我们应该回去了”娜美慵懒地说，手指玩弄着男人后颈的刺发。男人一言不发，只是把嘴唇移到女人的唇边，两人又热吻了一会儿他才放开。随后他离开娜美，重新走到门边捡起那片被他撕碎丢弃的内裤，放入口袋。

娜美站起身调整衣服后向他走来，两人一前一后离开了房间。

他们回到舞池，好像从没离开过。随着温柔沙哑的女声响起，佐罗的手搭在娜美背后，迈出第一步。除了他俩，没人知道在这精致的晚礼服下，刚才激情的产物缓缓流下娜美的大腿，身前的黑纱摩擦着红肿的乳头让人难以忍受。


End file.
